Lupanar
by RedCattleya
Summary: Quand Peter décida de faire découvrir un autre monde à son neveu Derek Hale. Les choses changèrent à jamais sa vie ainsi que celle de son neveu et de ce mignon dont s'était épris Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Lupanar

 **Diclai** ': Rien ne m'appartiens ! Sauf l'histoire

 **Béta** : Le Spleen Du Kiwi bleu - plein de cœur dégoulinant d'amour-

 **Rating** : M+

 **Résumé** :

Quand Peter décida de faire découvrir un autre monde à son neveu Derek Hale. Les choses changèrent à jamais sa vie ainsi que celle de son neveu et de ce mignon dont s'était épris Derek.

 **Pairing** : Steter / Sterek et threesome a venir.

 **Note de l'auteur ** :Un grand merci comme d'hab à ma bêta Spleen, qui sans elle je suis pas sûr que les choses concorderaient.

Comme l'histoire se passe en 1930 il est possible que les personnages soit oc. ? Bref.

Ensuite non j'ai pas oublié Just Married pour ceux qui l'attendent ! Ça viendra patience .

 **NOTE 2** : Le sujet de la fic traite la prostitution homme, donc rapport sans protection ! Vous êtes avertie. Soyez vigilant ceci est une fiction ;) .

J'avais super hâte de vous partager cette mini-fiction qui devrait compter 6 chapitres peut-être un prologue ^^. J'attends vos avis hein ? Je compte sur vous, j'ai les pétoches Mdr. Je vous n'aime aller bonne lecture !

L'histoire sera disponible sur AO3 avec crack story d'illustration fait par mes soins ^^

Couverture de la fiction by me ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1:** Bordel*

Maryland, États-Unis, 1930

Sous un temps pluvieux, dans la rue de Brock Bridge Rd, Peter Hale réajusta son long manteau gris ainsi que son chapeau. La pluie tomba sur sa main, le faisant frissonner. C'était le début du mois d'octobre et sa journée s'acheva ainsi comme chaque vendredi soir.

Devant cette grande bâtisse rénové, ancienne boutique de marbres funéraires , se trouvait une maison close " **Le Phoenix** " aux doubles portes rouges. Cette maison était protégée par le chef de Police Harris Adrian. Les gens qui ne fréquentaient pas la maison ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade. C'était totalement illégal.

En rentrant à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par la belle Erica, la jolie blonde pulpeuse, vêtue de sa robe en soie accompagnée de son corset bordeaux et ses bottines marron. Son regard tomba sur cet intérieur qui était chaleureux et très accueillant et surtout très victorien. Beaucoup de rouge, du velours et de doré. C'était une maison très bien entretenue. Les pièces étaient réchauffées, cela se faisait ressentir dès qu'on en franchissait le seuil.

\- Mr. Hale, ravie de vous revoir, l'accueillit chaleureusement Erica.

\- Merci, ma chère. Il entra en retirant son chapeau trempé par la pluie et fit face à la dame. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Tout va bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans le salon d'hôtesses. Il la regarda de bas en haut, c'était une femme très séduisante, qui avait certes une vilaine cicatrice vers son épaule, mais étrangement, cela lui rehaussait sa beauté.

\- Je vous laisse ici. Vous connaissez le chemin, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la direction qu'il devait prendre.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et continua son chemin seul. Il traversa le long couloir qu'il connaissait parfaitement maintenant, car cela faisait déjà plus de quatre mois qu'il venait ici.

La tapisserie du long couloir dépourvu de décorations était aussi d'un style très victorien, rouge foncé, sombre.

Enfin, il franchit l'autre côté de la maison. Celle où son désir l'avait conduit. Il aspira l'odeur si délicieuse du mélange d'alcool, de fumée des cigares, de sexe… et surtout l'odeur de ses jolis mignons.

Cette fois, la décoration était légèrement différente que dans la partie réservée aux filles de joie. C'était moins raffiné, plus sauvage. La tapisserie bleue rendait cette pièce minimaliste.

Une autre femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui prit le bras après que Peter lui ait fait un baisemain.

\- Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois ! L'accueillit Suzanna.

\- Toujours aussi ravissante, Suz'.

\- Oh arrêtez de me draguer Peter, ironisa-t-elle en l'accompagnant dans le salon d'hôtesses spécial hommes.

Le salon d'hôtesses des hommes était plus petit que celui des femmes. Au milieu se trouvait une petite table ronde où un énorme pot vide servait de décoration, accompagné de trois grands canapés de velours rouge et bleu dont deux collés contre le mur et l'autre de dos contre la petite table du centre où étaient installés quelques mignons.

Certains étaient torse nu ne portant qu'un simple bas en toile blanche. D'autres portaient un corset par-dessus un simple chemisier long et un bas léger.

\- Voyons, vous me connaissez bien, lui répondit Peter avec un clin d'œil avant de lui faire face. Où est-il ? N'apercevant pas son rendez-vous dans la pièce.

\- Chambre du haut, porte gauche motifs fleurs de lys.

\- Déjà prêt ?

\- Il était impatient, disons qu'avec votre payement d'avance vaut mieux être à l'heure.

Peter acquiesça puis enchaîna les pas jusqu'à monter à l'étage, il suivit l'indication de Suzanna, la patronne des lieux. Il transpirait d'impatience, cet homme lui avait plu dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur lui le premier soir dans ce bordel*.

Il avait l'air si fragile, et pourtant, c'était un jeune homme fort. Un regard ambré, son nez retroussé, beaucoup de grains de beauté par-ci par-là et une silhouette fine légèrement musclée, la silhouette parfaite pour un homme comme lui.

Dès que son pied franchit la porte de la chambre, l'odeur de savon frappa ses narines. Il sourit puis ferma la porte à clé, tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, il retira chaque vêtement jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement nu.

\- Peter ?

\- J'arrive.

Il arriva dans une autre pièce, une baignoire remplie de mousse trônait au milieu, où son magnifique mignon l'attendait à l'intérieur.

-Te voilà enfin.

Peter entra à l'intérieur du bain. L'eau était très chaude et offrit une douce sensation à sa peau froide et son mignon ne mit pas longtemps à se coller à lui. Se mettant entièrement à l'aise, ses doigts caressèrent la peau chaude et douce du dos de ce jeune homme.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Demanda Peter en embrassant la chevelure mouillée du mignon, il ronronna presque tellement que ce bain lui fit du bien.

-Oui très, ronronna-t-il contre le torse musclé tout en y faisant glisser ses doigts.

Peter ferma les yeux, profitant de cette caresse après avoir expiré.

Encore une fois son neveu l'avait agacé, lui faisant des remarques énervantes. Ce que cet abruti pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait, il lui avait pourtant suggéré d'aller se « soulager ». Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, au lieu de rester là à tourner en rond et refuser les rendez-vous des gentes dames qui l'avaient dragué sur son lieu de travail.

Idiot, coincé et abruti.

Sortant de ses pensées, il avait besoin d'une bonne baise comme il le disait si bien chaque fois devant son neveu.

Il tira sur la chevelure de Stiles et l'embrassa et l'embarqua dans un baiser féroce. Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et les gémissements du jeune homme le firent bander comme un garçon en manque.

-Tu t'es préparé ? Demanda Peter d'une voix rauque s'écartant doucement de cette bouche si tentante.

-Hum, non.

Il glapit presque quand le plus âgé introduit un doigt dans son antre intime.

-Si chaud, ronronna-t-il contre les lèvres du plus jeune, alors que son doigt effectuait des va-et-vient. Approche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter baisait son mignon dans la baignoire. Ce soir, il avait besoin de plus et Stiles l'avait compris.

[...]

\- Tu es bien matinal, mon neveu.

Peter franchissait le seuil du bar dans lequel il était patron. Il le gérait avec son neveu Derek Hale.

Les parents des enfants Hale avaient été abattus par la mafia locale. Le couple s'était retrouvé malheureusement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Derek fit face à son oncle avec une caisse en main chargée de bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Et toi, tu es rentré bien tard hier, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Oh, j'avais besoin d'une bonne détente, vois-tu ?

\- Détente ? Pendant que moi, je bossais ? N'oublie pas, Peter, c'est ton bar pas le mien, lui rappela Derek en rangeant les bouteilles derrière le bar.

\- Et n'oublie pas qui est le patron !

Les deux hommes vivaient juste en-dessous du bar, chacun avait son propre appartement. Derek savait très bien quand son oncle rentrait tard le soir. Celui-ci n'était pas discret quand il claquait la porte.

\- Oh ça va, détends-toi un peu Derek ! Tu devrais y aller !

\- Tu peux toujours courir, tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux d'y mettre les pieds, là-bas ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire une leçon de morale Derek, gronda Peter prenant la direction de son bureau pour s'y enfermer.

Mais à peine avait-il fermé que Derek débarqua en colère et se posta devant le bureau et lui dit :

\- Quand le jour arrivera où tu seras dans le pétrin Peter. Je te promets une chose !

\- Quoi donc ? Soupira-t-il soutenant le regard coléreux de son neveu.

\- Je ne serai pas là, quand tu seras coincé entre ces deux terrains, tu te débrouilleras. Et ne compte pas sur moi quand tu seras au pied du mur.

\- T'as fini ?

\- Tu crois que c'est en couchant avec des putains que ça va arranger ton problème ?!

\- Hey calme toi d'accord, Stiles n'est pas une putain... Bon concrètement si, oh bon sang Derek, tu es chiant.

\- Stiles ? La fille s'appelle « Stiles » ?!

Derek le fixa durement, sourcils levés.

\- Euh... Disons qu'il faudra que je t'explique quelque chose. Mais seulement quand tu seras prêt à aller baiser.

Derek soupira, pourquoi son oncle était toujours aussi cru dans son langage ?

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et reprit son travail.

Peter se laissa aller dans son fauteuil oubliant le regard noir de Derek. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi le faire décoincer, ce gars. Il n'était pas dupe. Son neveu refusait de fréquenter qui que ce soit depuis...Kate Argent. Cette femme dont Derek était tombé amoureux et qui l'avait trompé avec un autre. Le jeune homme avait mis du temps pour s'en remettre. Depuis, il ne s'intéressait plus aux femmes, et il avait fait comprendre à Peter que son travail était plus important.

Peter savait bien que son neveu n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis un an, il suffisait de lire en lui pour le savoir, il le connaissait que trop bien et savait que sa main n'était pas sa maîtresse non plus. Parfois, il se demandait comment Derek pouvait tenir sans devoir aller baiser à gauche et à droite. En tout cas, pour lui, c'était impossible.

Il commença sa matinée en se remémorant sa soirée avec Stiles. Et rien qu'en se souvenant, il commençait à se sentir serré dans son pantalon.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

* Bordel veut également dire " maison close" c'est le langage qu'on utilisé dans les années 1900.

 **NOTE :** Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais les cela va bouger dans les prochains chapitres

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi ou samedi prochain ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Waouh déjà 27 follow - 16 fav - 7 review ( c'est peu en rw, mais c'est mieux que rien ^^ ). MERCI *EnormeSmackBaveu*

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Je répondrais à vos rw demain en MP.

Merci à ma bêta : **Spleen**

 **NOTE 2** : Je rappel que les rapports sexuels sans protection c'est pas bien ! Protégez vous loool. Ouais je dis ça par rapport à l'histoire *TireLaLangue*

Bonne lecture ;).

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2:**

Mercredi soir arriva doucement, Peter quitta son bureau prenant la direction de la sortie, mais fut stoppé par son neveu qui lui demanda de rester. Il commença sérieusement à ne plus supporter les babillages inutiles de Derek.

Quant à Derek... Lui ne supportait pas que son oncle se mette en danger. Certes, il pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait il s'en fichait, mais de savoir qu'il se rendait dans une maison close illégale ça ne le rassurait pas.

\- Ferme et tu viens !

\- Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?!

\- Ok. Reste-là, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Bon dieu Derek, en quoi ça va te gêner de baiser des femmes ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça fait un an que ta main droite est ta jolie compagne et que ça te convient, Derek, parce que je te croirais pas une seule seconde !

\- La ferme, hurla Derek ne supportant plus que Peter ne respecte pas son choix.

Il passa à côté de lui le fixant durement.

\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, est-ce clair ? Si je n'ai pas envie de coucher à gauche et à droite comme toi, respecte mon choix. Compris ?

Peter ne répondit rien et bouscula Derek de l'épaule puis quitta les lieux.

[...]

Son regard ne quitta pas ses deux globes entre ses mains qui les enserraient durement, tandis que son sexe faisait des va-et-vient à l'intérieur.

Allongé sur le lit, Stiles le chevauchait de dos montrant sa magnifique cambrure.

\- Si tu voyais ça, grogna-t-il de plaisir. Oh, Stiles !

Laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, il prit un maximum de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux, sentant les doigts de son mignon s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses cuisses.

Il l'entendit se perdre dans sa frénésie, basculant sa tête en arrière et ondulant puis levant ses hanches. Merde, ce gosse savait s'y prendre.

\- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, murmura Peter alors qu'il se rhabillait.

Stiles le regarda après s'être nettoyé soigneusement puis s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur le torse du plus âgé et dit :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu verras, je compte sur toi pour…Si tu savais comment j'ai envie de le frapper parfois ! Il a besoin de baiser.

\- Toujours aussi cru ! Gloussa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? C'est moi, dit-il fièrement en enfilant son veston noir. Et il a besoin de se soulager et toi, tu seras parfait pour lui.

Stiles sourit et donna un baiser sur la joue de Peter avant de se diriger vers le lit pour enfiler son chemisier.

\- Quand comptes-tu l'emmener ? Demanda Stiles en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Bientôt. Ça sera une surprise pour lui et je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper.

\- J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance alors, sourit-il lorsqu'il fit face à Peter.

Celui-ci s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Merci pour ce soir, tu as été sensationnel.

\- Un plaisir.

Puis le jeune homme accompagna Peter vers la sortie. Après un baisemain, Stiles rejoignit le salon d'hôtesse et Laurent, l'un des mignons, le rejoignit alors qu'il était assis sur un des canapés libres.

\- Dis-donc, à ce qu'il parait cet homme te paye bien.

\- Oh… Il est généreux.

\- Tu as de la chance, j'aimerais pouvoir le sentir en moi, ronronna Laurent tout en visualisant ce que ça ferait d'avoir la verge dure de Peter entre ses lèvres.

Stiles le regarda, ne disant rien à sa remarque. Etrangement, il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Comme si celui-ci lui disait " _Tu l'auras jamais, il est moi_ ". Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas le ressentir. Plus jamais. Il ne devait pas s'attacher comme ça à ses clients. C'était interdit, et dangereux.

\- Laurent, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce sont nos clients qui choisissent.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas idiot, juste que ce gars ne choisit que toi, n'a-t-il pas envie de changer ?

\- C'est son choix, fais avec.

Stiles vit que Laurent était jaloux, et être jaloux ne réglerait pas leurs problèmes de dettes. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments dans cette maison. Le travail avant tout. La plupart des mignons étaient ici pour payer leurs dettes, d'autres étaient là simplement pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue.

Laurent pesta et quitta le canapé.

Stiles était là pour payer une dette et également pour éviter la rue. Quand il était tombé sur le chef de la police suite à une mauvaise rencontre dans une ruelle, l'homme avait tout de suite deviné que Stiles avait besoin d'argent en voyant l'état de ses vêtements, mais aussi quand il lui avait demandé où était la famille de celui-ci.

Le chef Harris et lui avaient discuté. Stiles lui avait raconté que ses parents l'avaient abonné en raison de la pénurie de nourriture et du manque d'argent, il avait été laissé à sa grand-mère, mais une fois décédée, elle l'avait laissé sans argent, sans nourriture. Stiles avait dû trouver des solutions par lui-même pour s'en sortir.

Il avait rencontré un jeune homme qui lui était venu en aide. Un certain Scott McCall, une amitié s'était créée entre eux, mais n'avait pas duré longtemps à cause du métier de la mère de Scott, celle-ci avait décroché un travail plus loin que le Maryland qui lui promettait un bon salaire. C'est ainsi que Scott et Stiles s'étaient séparés, le jeune homme avait été déchiré par la séparation, il avait aimé Scott comme un vrai frère. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment d'attachement.

Le chef Harris lui avait proposé un travail qui pourrait l'aider à payer les dettes qu'il devait rembourser à certaines personnes. À condition qu'il respecte les règles.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette maison close.

Il vit Laurent se lever quand un client le choisit après avoir payé. Affalé sur le canapé, il fut appelé par Suzanna qui lui demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds bouclés, un magnifique visage angélique.

\- Stiles, j'aimerais que tu fasses visiter la maison à notre petit nouveau. Isaac. Allez, va ! Lui demanda Suzanna.

Le concerné regarda Stiles avec un sourire timide et se leva puis le rejoignit.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles.

\- Isaac, mais tu le sais déjà, lui dit-il tandis que les deux hommes montaient à l'étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard après la visite à l'étage, ils se rendirent dans la pièce privée réservée aux mignons.

\- Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda Stiles s'appuyant contre la porte face à Isaac croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Suzanna m'a aidé.

\- Comment ça ?

Isaac raconta son histoire liée à l'autre maison close " _Le foutoir_ " qui se trouvait assez loin de celle de " _Le Phoenix_ " de Suzanna.

Il raconta sa mauvaise expérience chez eux, la maison était connue pour sa maltraitance envers les mignons et les prostituées. Isaac avait subi humiliation et plus encore.

Il avait fini par abandonner en se tournant vers une autre personne qui lui avait conseillé la maison de Suzanna. Quand Isaac raconta ce qu'il avait subi, Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulut juste le prendre dans ses bras, il n'avait pas le droit de subir une chose pareille.

\- Voilà, murmura Isaac.

\- Wouah... C'est... Horrible. Vraiment, j'espère que cette maison fermera parce qu'aucun de vous ne mérite d'être traité comme cela. C'est injuste.

\- J'espère ne pas regretter d'être ici, souffla-t-il en essuyant ses yeux remplis de larmes de tristesse.

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter, crois-moi. Suzanna n'accepte aucune violence envers nous. Encore moins dans ses maisons.

\- Parlant de maison, vous avez le droit de parler aux filles ?

\- Un peu, la journée, les filles ont besoin de plus de temps pour se préparer. Mais avec l'accord de Suzanna oui, elle organise des petites soirées entre nous uniquement sans clients le dimanche, mais c'est rare. Par exemple elle accepte de fêter nos anniversaires avec les filles, un soir de temps en temps.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Isaac.

\- Oui, donc, crois-moi sur parole, ta place est ici, tu ne le regretteras pas. Suzanna... C'est notre maman, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, je vois.

\- Bon allez retournons dans la salle de commune.

[…]

Stiles ne vit pas Peter de la semaine. Isaac s'était rapidement intégré parmi eux. Quant à lui, il avait de nouveaux rendez-vous avec un homme. Celui qu'il voulait impérativement éviter. L'homme qui lui faisait du chantage. Il n'avait que le choix d'accepter la « brutalité » de cet homme pendant le sexe. L'homme lui ferait du chantage s'il avouait quoi que ce soit à Suzanna.

Suzanna risquerait de perdre ses maisons, ainsi que ses filles et ses garçons. Il ne voulait pas, car il savait que d'un côté certains de ses mignons et prostituées seraient à la rue, sans argent, sans nourriture. Il ne voulait pas de ça.

Alors, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Une vraie petite salope, grogna l'homme tandis qu'il le pilonnait ardemment et le fessait, marquant sa peau.

La tête enfoncée dans le coussin, il camouflait ses cris. Il le détestait. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi, lui ?

-T'aimes ça hein ! Te faire sauter par tous les hommes.

Il lui claqua une nouvelle fessée et n'hésita pas à lui tirer la tête en arrière et lui mit un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour le faire taire pour éviter d'alerter Suzanna et autres.

Effectuant encore des va-et-vient, l'homme se retira puis nu il se dirigea vers sa veste puis sortit une cigarette qui contenait de l'opium et l'alluma. Il en proposa à Stiles qui refusa catégoriquement. Il ne toucherait jamais à cette drogue.

En se levant avec difficulté, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il gémit de douleur quand ses doigts rencontrèrent sa blessure. Il jeta un regard noir au client qui était encore nu.

Il commença à enfiler son chemisier silencieusement quand :

-Hey je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de t'habiller.

-Mais vous avez pris..., blêmit-il se rendant compte que ce n'était pas fini.

-Je vais prendre des suppléments, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque avec un sourire que Stiles n'aimait pas du tout.

-Des… ? Geignit-il se laissant tomber sur lit.

[...]

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Isaac pénétrant dans la pièce privée des mignons.

Il vit Stiles assis sur une des chaises se passer un chiffon humide à l'arrière de son crâne, son regard rencontra la tache de sang. Ecarquillant ses yeux, il se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

-Bon sang ! Mais…

-Ne dis rien ! Ne dis surtout rien à Suzanna, à personne, d'accord ?!

-Hum, mais enfin, tu as ...

-Je sais. Coupa Stiles. Soigne-moi s'il te plaît.

Avisant le regard suppliant de Stiles il prit le torchon puis lui appliqua un baume cicatrisant, Stiles bougea lorsqu'Isaac appuya légèrement sur la plaie.

-Va doucement !

-Désolé. Tu as vu l'état de ta blessure ?

-À moins que je retire mes yeux pour mieux voir sous le bon angle, non, ironisa-t-il.

-Désolé, c'est idiot ! Juste... Pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Cet homme te brutalise et...

Stiles ne sentit plus la pression sur sa blessure, il fit face à Isaac qui avait la tête baissée fixant ses pieds, le torchon entremêlé entre ses doigts. Soudain, il s'en voulut de demander de l'aide à son ami, alors que celui-ci avait subi de la maltraitance.

-Excuse-moi. Isaac, je suis désolé je peux me débrouiller, mais s'il te plaît ne dis rien, supplia-t-il.

Le blondinet releva la tête, pinçant ses lèvres, encore plus inquiet. Il avait mal pour lui, des bribes de souvenir chez « _Le foutoir_ » lui revinrent. C'est là qu'il comprit que peut-être, il ne serait pas en sécurité ici.

-Je croyais que c'était interdit ici ? Murmura-t-il fixant les yeux douloureux du brun.

Stiles souffla puis lui prit le torchon des mains, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, espérant effacer le mauvais souvenir qu'envahissait ce pauvre garçon.

-Ça va aller. Je vais te raconter, mais ne dis rien d'accord ? levant ses sourcils ses yeux fixant le regard triste.

-Hum. D'accord.

[...]

Assis sur le bord du lit, Isaac venait de finir de faire une fellation, le client venait de remonter son pantalon. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Stiles. Il devait l'aider, mais le problème restait Suzanna et les maisons. Comment faire sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit ? Il venait à peine d'intégrer la maison qu'il s'était rapidement rapproché de Stiles, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il l'aide.

* * *

 **FIN... du chapitre ;)**

Voilà. Alors ? Dites-moi tout en rw , je veux connaitre vos avis *coeur*. A samedi prochaine prochain pour le chapitre 3. J'vous n'aime.

 **#RC**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE :** Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une RW. J'vous n'aime c'est rassurant de voir que vous aimez *coeur*

Petite note en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture mes chatons *smack* .

Comme d'hab merci à ma bêta .

 **Relecture du chapitre 3 le 26.06.16 par Calliope Merci :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** \- Mise a jour du chapitre-

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement. L'homme qui brutalisait Stiles venait encore et Isaac n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à ses agissements . Il souhaitait tenir sa promesse et il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir Stiles des griffes de cet homme, peut-être grâce à Peter ? Il aurait pu sauter sur l'occasion quand le plus âgé l'avait choisi un soir… Hélas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de d'aborder le sujet..

Cette soirée allait être spéciale. Stiles allait enfin rencontrer Derek et ils fêteraient ensemble son 27ème anniversaire. Il faut dire que le jeune mignon était super impatient, Peter parlait beaucoup de lui,et malgré les hauts et les bas, Peter aimait énormément son neveu.

Suzanna entra dans la salle privée avec un énorme sourire. Elle se montrait toujours fière de ses " _enfants_ ".

\- Je compte sur vous, Peter m'a expliqué la situation et au vu de la grosse somme qu'il nous a versée, j'attends de vous quelque chose d'extra pour cette surprise. Allez vite dans la chambre, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Stiles et Isaac étaient eux-mêmes impatients. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose à trois.

[…]

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? gronda Derek tandis que son oncle lui bandait les yeux.

\- Si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise ! Tu n'es vraiment pas patient.

\- Le problème, c'est quand toi, tu parles de surprise, ça finit toujours en emmerdes, répliqua calmement Derek, mais avec méfiance.

\- Tais-toi donc un peu, tu parles trop quand il ne le faut pas, mais quand il le faut, tu es limite taciturne ! se moqua-t-il en le bousculant puis il prit la direction de la sortie de l'appartement de Derek.

Le plus jeune soupira, laissant Peter le guider il ne savait où. Il espérait que son oncle ne l'emmenait pas dans un endroit où il ne voudrait pas être et comme par hasard, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Voilà qu'il angoissait pour rien, peut-être l'emmenait-il dans l'endroit préféré de ses parents ? Connaissant son oncle, impossible de croire que Peter soit sincère avec lui. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à des paroles évasives de sa part. Pourquoi s'attendre à ce qu'il soit sérieux ce soir ? Sûrement pas, parce que c'était son anniversaire.

La route se fit presque en silence, car Derek avait arrêté de demander où Peter l'emmenait. Il était pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans qui ne tenait pas en place.

Silencieux, Peter laissa la nervosité de son neveu envahir le véhicule qui les conduisait. Cigarette entre les lèvres, il pensa à Stiles et à Isaac. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il repensa à la première fois où il avait changé de mignon. Isaac. Un vrai petit ange si fragile, il avait eu l'impression de voir le jumeau de Stiles, ils étaient semblables et pourtant si différents.

\- Peter !

\- Quoi ?! Bon sang, fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît !

Un silence. Un soupir.

Peter osait vraiment parler de confiance ? Il méritait la médaille d'or du meilleur mythomane de sa famille.

[…]

Stiles était allongé sur le lit, ventre contre le matelas et les bras croisés sous le coussin tandis qu'Isaac assis à ses côtés caressait son dos du bout des doigts , geste qui lui procurait à la fois des frissons et une légère sensation de bien-être.

\- Tu as pu en parler à Peter ?

Sentant Stiles se raidir, il s'attendit à se faire gronder.

\- Isaac, j'ai dit non. Tu me l'avais promis, on n'en parle à personne !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! coupa Stiles. Si je le fais, c'est pour votre bien.

\- Notre bien ?! Stiles, arrête un peu, je suis certain qu'un jour ce type va dépasser les bornes et cela risque de faire mal, je le sens, dit-il en tapant sur sa poitrine du côté du cœur. J'ai le sentiment qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela va vraiment mal finir ! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas finir par perdre le contrôle sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ?

Le brun se redressa, dévoilant son torse de nu, puis posa une main sur la joue du blondinet , lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait arrêter d'en parler et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Ils vont arriver, alors on devrait arrêter d'en parler, s'il te plaît Isaac. Fais-le pour moi, implora-t-il.

\- D'accord, pour le moment. Il retira la main de Stiles puis se leva, lui tournant le dos, et ne tenant pas à s'énerver contre lui. Mais le jour où ça dérape, je ne me tairai pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Suzanna avec un petit gâteau au creux de ses mains. Arborant un large sourire, elle s'approcha de la petite table pour y déposer le plat qui contenait une délicieuse tarte aux fruits rouges.

\- Une tarte ? S'étonna Isaac. C'est moi ou vous avantagez vos meilleurs clients ?

Suzanna lui lança un regard noir, et commença à quitter la chambre avant de se retourner.

\- Peter est un bon client, le meilleur, vu l'argent qu'il dépense pour vous et pour la maison, je compte bien garder ce client pour longtemps ! dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

\- J'aime bien Suzanna, mais…, faisant face à Stiles avant que celui-ci lui coupe la parole.

\- Mais quoi ? Stiles s'assit au bord du lit avant de reprendre la parole . L'argent avant tout, mais Suzanna nous aime beaucoup, et pas que pour le pognon qu'on lui fait gagner. N'oublie pas qu'elle nous loge, paye notre nourriture avec notre argent gagné et les cadeaux. Donc, elle peut favoriser n'importe quel client… Et…

\- Chut!

Le blond avait posé son index sur la bouche de Stiles qui ne bougea plus d'une semelle.

Stiles le regarda soucieux, avant de comprendre que des pas de l'autre côté de la porte annonçaient l'arrivée de leurs deux clients. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent sur le lit, ne faisant plus aucun bruit. De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre Derek et Peter se chamailler encore comme des enfants.

À peine avait-il poussé son neveu dans la chambre, qu'il fit un clin d'œil aux deux mignons qui lui adressèrent des sourires chaleureux, le genre de sourires que Peter connaissait très bien .

\- Peter, ma patience a atteint ses limites , gronda Derek essayant de retirer le bandeau.

\- Non ! Ne touche à rien, attends encore quelques minutes, je reviens. S'il te plaît, détends-toi, bon dieu !

Peter lui frappa l'épaule avant de se retourner, heureux d'avoir pu déposer son "colis infernal" puis il quitta la pièce silencieusement, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Les deux mignons regardèrent le nouveau venu en silence, l'admirant de la tête aux pieds. Stiles se leva, le cœur battant. Il était impatient de voir ce visage de plus près.

\- Peter ? appela Derek, tournant de gauche à droite la tête, guettant le moindre bruit qui signalerait la présence de son oncle.

Il était si proche du corps de Derek que Stiles pouvait sentir le souffle du plus âgé effleurer son visage. Rien qu'en le contemplant, on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude. Pauvre petit agneau, pensa Stiles. Il était temps de le rassurer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire rien qu'en imaginant la réaction de celui-ci quand il retirerait le bandeau.

\- Peter ? Qui est là ? Il n'y a rien drôle...

Stiles se figea, l'avait-il vu sourire ? Impossible, pas avec ce bandeau épais.

Ne supportant plus de rester là à attendre une réponse, il Derek leva sa main pour retirer le bandeau, mais une autre main étrangère se posa sur son poignet, ce qui le fit sursauter. Son cœur se mit à battre cette main était douce et pourtant là , tout de suite, il voulait repousser cette personne qui osait le toucher.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ce furent ensuite de fines lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes, mais une nouvelle fois, il sursauta et s'éloigna , manquant de tomber tout en retirant le bandeau. Il avait pensé à s'essuyer la bouche, s'était attendu à être dégoûté, mais il ne fit rien.

\- Je...Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il tout en scrutant la pièce.

\- " _Le Phoenix_ ", répondit Stiles.

Enfin, le regard océan rencontra son regard ambré.

\- L'enfoiré, jura-t-il dans sa barbe quand il comprit que son crétin d'oncle l'avait " trahi ".

Dire qu'il avait osé parler de confiance dans la voiture. Il aurait deux mots à lui dire à celui-là !

\- Magnifique spécimen, ronronna Isaac, assis en tailleur au milieu du lit.

Le regard perçant du plus âgé le fixa quelques instants puis se détourna.

\- Écoutez, qu'importe la somme que mon oncle vous a versée, je refuse catégoriquement que l'un de vous me touche, est-ce clair ?

\- Et très sexy quand il s'énerve, rajouta le blondinet, ne prêtant pas attention au regard noir que lui lança Derek.

\- Isaac, tu ne le rassures pas, gloussa Stiles.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il fixa Derek. Il n'allait pas le nier, Derek était vraiment attirant. Peter était tout aussi séduisant, mais son neveu avait quelque chose en plus.

Huum cette barbe, il avait déjà envie d'y glisser ses doigts et de la caresser et de la gratter. Il était beau et diablement sexy.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta net quand Derek fit un pas en arrière. Ce regard ne le rassura pas.

\- Ton oncle t'offre un joli cadeau, tu devrais en profiter. Beaucoup rêveraient d'être à ta place, susurra Stiles ,le défiant du regard, toujours en souriant. (sérieusement, il en avait presque mal aux joues).

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas... Attiré par les hommes, j'aime les femmes.

Les deux jeunes mignons le fixèrent puis ricanèrent.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Erica était très douée pour les fellations, proposa innocemment Isaac.

\- Je... Euh, je dois partir, bredouilla Derek en prenant la direction de la porte.

Bon Dieu, il n'avait jamais bredouillé de cette manière. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, non. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà eu des fellations quand il avait été en couple avec Kate. Il adorait ça, pourquoi il mentirait ? Juste que.. Merde, voir un mec le sucer , est- ce que cela serait différent d 'une femme? Bon Dieu, il commençait à s'imaginer ça, l'espace d' un instant, alors qu'il y a peu il voulait partir?

\- C'est fermé de l'extérieur, lui répondit Stiles, bras croisés derrière le dos , balançant ses pieds.

Les deux garçons le suivirent du regard alors qu'il fonçait vers la fenêtre.

Mais elle était fermée elle aussi. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il finirait par trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Pas question qu'il tombe dans le piège de son satané oncle. Voyant que Derek fonçait vers la salle de bains, Stiles lui expliqua que la seule véritable sortie était celle de la porte. Malheureusement, celle-ci était fermée.

L'homme aux yeux bleu océan se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui était posée contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre. Tête entre ses mains, regard rivé au sol. Il vit les pieds nus du jeune brun qui l'avait embrassé plus tôt. Ne pouvant pas rester là à ne rien faire, il leva son regard et le posa sur cet homme qui semblait le trouver très séduisant.

\- Allez, viens par ici et détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, souffla Stiles.

Stiles attrapa doucement sa main, mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Isaac se leva enfin et se posta devant lui. Une idée lui traversa la tête lorsqu'il vit combien le plus âgé se montrait craintif et hésitant : il avait déjà eu des clients comme lui avant son entrée ici.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as besoin d'un bon massage.

\- Hum bonne idée, approuva le brun au regard ambré.

Boucle d'or passa derrière Stiles et Derek comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'un massage. Il vit les doigts longs du blond masser les fines épaules de Stiles.

\- Hum, si bon, souffla Stiles.

Stiles frissonna, Isaac avait des doigts de fée. Sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule du blond. Il se laissait totalement faire, et son nez retroussé caressait la joue d'Isaac qu'il embrassait légèrement en gémissant. Il inspira l'odeur de la peau pêche du blondinet, il sentait bon.

Isaac pouvait sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de Stiles sur le bout de ses doigts. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir le caresser aussi intimement depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le bordel. Il pouvait dire merci à Peter qui lui avait permis de réaliser cette opportunité.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il l'avait trouvé adorable, puis plus les jours passaient, plus il le trouvait bien plus qu'adorable. Bien entendu, il savait contenir ses sentiments.

Derek n'avait pas bougé, il essayait de regarder ailleurs, souhaitant résister à sa libido. Et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard…Il échoua lamentablement.

Il vit les mains du blondinet caresser la poitrine de Stiles, tout en pinçant les deux boutons rosés avant de descendre plus bas... N'ayant jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser, il écarquilla les yeux. Son regard s'adoucit...Puis il succomba.

Ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être du dégoût… Foutue de libido.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**

Alors alors ? vos avis mes chatons ? :D Moi j'aime bien ce qui va arriver par la suite gnéééééé \o/.

Je répondrais à vos rw en PM demain. Je suis désolé j'ai pas mal de problème familiale en ce moment, du coup j'ai même pas avancer sur le chapitre 4. Il est donc possible qu'il arriveras en retard :/.

J'vous love

#RC


	4. IMPORTANT A LIRE

Hello,

non ceci est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est très important par contre, je vous demande de le lire jusqu'au bout /!\

Pour éviter de vous inquiétez sur mon absence, - suite a des mp reçu ici - Je souhaite vous mettre au courant un peu mon choix, sur ce qui va de venir la suite.

Je **N'ABANDONNE AUCUNE** histoire ici posté,  notez le bien ! Mais... il y a eu un malheureux événement qui s'est produit mis juillet, du coup j'ai plus eu envie d'écrire pour un temps. Ensuite l'envie est revenue petit à petit après ce moment douloureux. J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous mes chères lecteurs, sur l'attente que vous attendez sur la suite de mes histoires. Je me suis dis " c'est injuste pour eux, ils sont là, mais je ne peux pas poster" . Alors comme j'ai rien posté depuis un moment, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus rien poster jusqu'à que je n'ai pas terminer mes histoires. Toutes mes histoires à chapitre posté ici son non complète !

Donc pour éviter de poster et de vous faire patientez encore et encore après chaque chapitre... J'ai décidé de faire comme ça. Je vais essayer de faire, de mon mieux pour bien avancer dans mes écrits. C'est difficile avec tout mes problèmes, mais j'ai plus envie de vous faire poireauté trop longtemps.

J'ai au moins une bonne new :

Une histoire se tramer dans ma tête il fallait que j'écrive, fallait surtout que je note mes idées... mais j'ai plus lâché mon clavier que j'ai écrit page par page. J'ai beaucoup avancer sur cette histoire et du coup j'approche de la fin. Ce qui veux dire qu'une fois fini et complètement corriger, je posterai cette fic à chapitre. Bien sûr, je reprendrais la suite des autres.

Pour vous faire patienter, c'est un Young!Sterek ça ce passe au lycée. Le titre est Kiss Cam. J'ai aps encore de nombre totale exact de chapitre car j'ai aps encore trancher l'histoire ^^. Mais il y aura un prologue rating: M

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ça me rassurais pour vous ! J'vous n'aime pour votre patience vraiment, il y a des auteurs qui se font limite harceler en MP pour avoir des suite et là j'ai eu qu'une personne très gentille pour prendre des news. Donc merci d'être patient et non devenir harceleur !

 **RENDEZ VOUS SUR MA PAGE FACEBOOK** : redcattleya

J'vous dit à très vite et promis je me dépêche et évite de vous faire attendre.

ps: dsl pour les fautes il es 2h trop la flemme de me relire x) .


End file.
